Blueberry Kisses
by xXcuddlyxXpandaxX
Summary: Gwen tries to get her boyfriend to try blueberries,and doesn't go as planned. Pairings are Gwen/Tyler Noah/Lindsay and Bridgette/D.J.


Gwen was in the backyard enjoying a bowl of blueberries. She was thankful Lindsay buys them and keeps them handy for she knew how much her gothic friend loved them. The Goth was admiring Noah and Lindsay's backyard when she heard the screen door open. Looking back she saw Tyler walking over to her.

"Hey Gwen." He greeted her. Gwen looked at her boyfriend.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Not much. Lindsay wanted me to find you."

"For?"

"She wanted to know if you were hungry yet."

"Nope. Not hungry." The jock raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. He looked at the bowl and made a face.

"You like blueberries?"

"Yes. They're my favorite fruit."

"Yuck." He said. The pretty Goth arched an eyebrow.

"You don't like them?" she asked. Tyler shook his head.

"Nope. I hate them."

"Have you ever tried them before?"

"No. I just know that I don't like them."

"You sound like a child." She told him. He gave her a smile and shrugged.

"Oh well." He watched as she picked one out of the bowl and place it in her mouth. She picked the bowl of fruit and put it in front of him.

"Try one."

The jock shook his head.

"No way."

"Just try one. Please."

"Nope. You can't make me."

"Baby." She teased.

"Tease me all you want hot stuff. But it won't work."

* * *

Lindsay, Noah, Bridgette and D.J. were sitting at the kitchen table eating Lunch.

"Where did Tyler and Gwen go?" Bridgette asked. Lindsay looked up.

"Well Gwen is in the backyard. And Tyler is probably out there with her."

"Oh. I guess they weren't hungry then." D.J. said.

"Thank you, Captain obvious." Noah muttered. The surfer and jock gave him a glare. But the blonde looked her boyfriend.

"What is it Lindsay?" he asked her.

"I thought the saying was 'Catherine obvious'."

Bridgette shook her head.

"No it's Captain."

"So I've been saying that wrong?" the pretty blonde asked.

"Afraid so." The teddy bear said.

"Who would Catherine be?"The bookworm asked.

Lindsay pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Catherine could be a captain." She muttered.

"So should we get Gwen and Tyler?" Bridgette asked. Noah scoffed.

"What are they five? If they wanted to eat they would be here."

The three nodded.

"That's true."

"How long have you two been dating?" the pretty blonde asked her friends. The surfer smiled.

"About 3 months now."

"Aww. That's good. Are you guys happy?"

They both nodded.

"Yes." D.J. spoke up. "We are." Lindsay clapped her hands .

"That's so sweet. Isn't it sweet, Noah?"

The bookworm made a grunting noise. The blonde glared at her boyfriend.

"So, who wants pie?" the teddy bear asked. Lindsay looked at him.

"You brought pie?"

"Yep. Chocolate, your favorite."

* * *

Gwen looked at her boyfriend. She was trying to think of a way to get him to eat a blueberry. She smirked, having thought of a way. Tyler watched in silence. He recognized that smirk and it usually meant trouble.

"What?"

"If you won't try one then I won't kiss you."

"That's not so bad."

"For a month." She finished. The jock stared at her.

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes I am."

"I can go a month without kissing you."

The Goth raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really?" she asked. He didn't answer her. The two just stood there in silence until Gwen started walking toward him. She placed her hand on his chest. Tyler swallowed hard. Her fingers started to trail up and down his chest. She looked up at him and leaned so that her lips where almost touching his. Her other hand went to his neck and his breath hitched. She spoke up.

"Just try one and I'll kiss you right now."

Tyler stared at her lips, which were stained a purplish-blue. He licked his lips. Gwen thought she had won but she was wrong. Without warning Tyler pulled her to him and crushed his lips on hers. One hand went to her waist as the other trailed up and down her body. They broke apart for air; Tyler placed his forehead on hers. When her breathing slowed she spoke.

"You are a cheater."

The jock chuckled.

"I know. But that was a cheap shot. Never tell a guy you won't kiss him."

The Goth sighed.

"Got it. But you owe me."

"Fine. When we get home I'll try a blueberry. Now where were we?"

With that he captured her lips on his again. His hands rested on her butt and he pulled her closer to him. Both of them so into the kiss that they had forgotten the others were still a few feet away in the kitchen.

* * *

Bridgette and D.J. helped the couple clear the table. Looking at the clock He spoke up.

"We better get going."

"Oh that's right we have to meet your mother at the doctors office."

"I'll walk you guys out." Lindsay said.

"Again I say, are they 5?"

"Noah..." Lindsay starts but was cut off by D.J.

"Sure, but let us say bye to Tyler and Gwen first."

Noah and Lindsay nodded.

"Follow us then." The bookworm said. The group walked over to the door that lead to the backyard. Noah opened it. He waited until the other 3 got outside before closing it. Looking up he saw that they were wide eyed. He followed there gaze and watched the Goth and the jock playing tonsil hockey as if there was no one there. When Tyler's hand went up Gwen's shirt he spoke up.

"Hey!" Hey yelled. Gwen quickly pulled away. She was red in the face. Tyler looked at them and his face flushed.

"Umm…how long where you guys there?" he asked. D.J. snickered.

"For a while man."

"Sorry." Gwen apologized.

"Yeah, apologize to my eyes. I will never be able to un-see that."

"Good." Gwen said.

"Next time, get a room." Noah told them. Lindsay giggled.

Tyler smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Can we get a room?" he asked.

"No!"

D.J., Lindsay, Gwen and Tyler laughed.


End file.
